The variable switch produced by the Hall effect has a significant advantage in that switching may be quite rapid to allow pulsed take out and in that switching the magnetic field polarity produces an alternating current out put. A steady state magnetic field produces a D.C. current output.
We may use a programmable microprocessor to control timing and strength of the magnetic field in the variable switch to control electrical output from the unit. In a preferred type magnetic switch a Colpitts Oscillator with minimum energy input produces the magnetic field to produce the Hall effect to take out energy in the form of alternating current.
The magnetic arrangement to form the variable switch in another embodiment is as follows:
The magnetic field in the variable switch or switches may automatically be varied with normal circuitry so that electrical draw off to feed into a 60 cycle system is practical. Both A.C. and D.C. current may be drawn off the torus or similar thermopile arrangement at the same time using two variable switch arrangements.
A multiplicity of tori stacked one above the other with output leads connected in parallel may be used to form a large capacity unit in limited space.
The invention is usable for such diverse uses as driving a railgun, levitating a train, furnishing back up power for utility companies, for utility grid diurnal storage for load leveling furnishing and storing localized electrical energy from waste heat or low temperature heat sources and furnishing power to operate an electrically powered automobile, buss, and truck etc.